


(Foster) Siblings

by neromi



Series: (Foster) Siblings [1]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before either show, Daniel gets a new foster sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many good characters that have been in the foster system, some of them must have crossed paths at some point.

The couple looking after them were retired. Foster care supplemented their fixed income, beyond feeding and clothing them they didn’t pay much attention. That was probably why it was the longest foster home he had had during his time within “the system.” He had been there 2 years when the solemn little blonde girl arrived. He was 14, she was 9, and they slept in opposite bedrooms. The rooms were on the opposite end of the house from their guardians. He asked her name.

“People call me Parker.”

“Is that your name?”

“It’s what people call me. The lady called you Daniel”

“My parents called me Danny.”

“Ok.”

He heard crying her first night in the house. He knocked on her door and asked if she was ok. No one had ever asked her that but Nick.

“I saw my brother die.” She said.

“I saw my parents die…a long time ago” He replied. “The hurt fades, I promise.”

He held her until she went back to sleep.

She didn’t know how she’d known he was safe. She’d never had a harmless, older, foster brother before. After awhile she stopped waking up crying and he stopped having to come in.

She liked that he was quiet. He told her stories of ancient Egyptian curses and empires long dead and chased away bullies the best he could.

He liked that she listened. He told her the stories his parents had taught him, and some new ones he had learned along the way.

They had 8 months where, for the first time in a long while, both of them were truly happy. It was the longest foster home Parker ever had, or would have. At the end of 8 months their foster “father” had a stroke and they were separated.

Daniel managed to emancipate himself at 16 and started university 2 years early with a full scholarship. He eventually looked for the little blonde girl with the sad eyes, but he never really knew her name, and found most records sealed to him.

Parker started stealing at her next foster home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an add-on. Post series for both shows in this chapter.

He saw her across the diner eating a chocolate Sunday with a couple of friends. She looked like a happy, normal, woman; but something about her eyes. They seemed so familiar. She caught him staring, but flashed him a grin, and at that moment Vala hustled him out of the diner.

They were in Colorado on a job. The diner (surprisingly) had a digital security camera. She had Hardison hack it and run facial recognition on the red haired man. She was sure he was her Danny, but she wanted to be certain. Hardison grumbled about doing it, she didn’t tell him who Danny was; she was beginning to like it too much when he was jealous.

That night Daniel heard something in his kitchen, he figured it was the cat that had been sneaking in somehow (he had yet to find it’s point of entry). The blond girl from the diner sat at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. She smiled a contented smile.

“Hi Danny”

He smiled back.

“Hello Parker.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I decreased the age gap between the characters to make it work. I wanted it to be after Nick's death but before Parker started stealing anything major; but I couldn't picture a Daniel that wouldn't emancipate at 16. There's not really any age given for Parker, but Beth Riesgraf is around 8 years younger then Michael Shanks. So I just reduced that to around 5.


End file.
